


blood on blood

by hyuckren



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Making Out, Vampire AU, ou quase isso
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 20:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckren/pseuds/hyuckren
Summary: A verdade é que Renjun era o indivíduo mais atraente que Chenle já conhecera. E isso o irritava.





	blood on blood

**Author's Note:**

> eu amo renle demais *emoji de choro*. não pude deixar de imaginar esse cenário quando saiu o vídeo dos dreamies como vampiros/lobinhos.

Não era uma pessoa fácil de perder a paciência, Chenle jurava que não era. 

Mas toda vez que uma certa pessoa passava ao seu lado, o lançando sorrisos – e, como se não bastasse, esses sendo um dos mais lindos que Chenle já tivera o prazer de ver, em seus dezoito anos de vida e trinta de morte – ele contava até mil para não perder a paciência. 

Demonstrava isso? Jamais. Muito pelo contrário. Longe de Chenle dar satisfação para aquele projeto de sanguessuga que acabara de chegar em seu Clã. 

Costumava se dar muito bem com os novatos, até era conhecido por ajudá-los a se localizaram e não ficarem tão perdidos. Perdeu a conta de quantas vezes ele já ajudara alguns “iniciantes” a se enturmarem ou até a arranjarem alguns rolos. Chenle era incrivelmente amigável.

Bem, isso _até_ Huang Renjun chegar. 

Sua pose de bom moço não conseguiu o enganar. Não iria cair naqueles sorrisos completamente atraentes e, até então demonstrados, amigáveis. Não deu uma semana desde que Chenle foi apresentado a Renjun para que o mais novo membro do Clã mostrasse sua verdadeira face (não existia verdadeira face, Chenle apenas queria um motivo para implicar com Renjun). 

Na realidade, Renjun era a pessoa – bom, não estava mais vivo, mas ainda assim era uma pessoa – mais atraentemente irritante que Chenle conhecera. 

E o pior de tudo? O outro chinês nunca fizera nada – absolutamente nada – para o loiro, muito menos contra, para ser considerado irritante. Renjun o irritava pelo simples fato de ser tão... _Bonito_.

Se irritava toda vez que o moreno o lançava sorrisos. Chenle passou a odiar sorrisos por causa de Renjun. 

Certo, odiar é um sentimento muito forte, mas passou a desgostar de sorrisos por causa daquele ser.

E esse, que não era nem um pouco bobo, apesar de sua aparência angelical – muito irônica para um recém vampiro – não deixou de notar isso. Foi a partir daí que a vida de Chenle passou a desandar. Ou melhor, a partir daí que Renjun começou a fazer questão de sorrir toda vez que encontrava o loiro. Não importava a ocasião, Renjun estava sempre sorrindo para si. 

Aquilo não estava nos planos de Chenle. Ele não tinha uma postura durona, mas fingia quando ficava perto de Renjun. 

Às vezes, ele queria entender o porquê daquele sentimento em relação ao novato. Realmente não entendia o motivo, por isso colocava a culpa no fato de Renjun ser tão atraente. Mas, desde quando pessoas atraentes o irritavam? Ele lembra que amava se olhar no espelho...

Deveria achar algo concreto para poder deixar aquele sentimento nutrir-se.

Estava parecendo um pouco obsessivo, mas ele _precisava_ de algo. Não podia apenas se contentar com o fato de não gostar de Renjun por o garoto ser atraente. Não tinha cabimento, ele sabia disso. 

Por isso, viu a oportunidade em reverter a situação em que estava agora para algo a seu favor. Aquele era o momento perfeito para descobrir algo sobre Renjun e usar isso como resposta para suas perguntas. 

Não sabia como aquilo tinha acontecido, mas só sentiu Renjun o empurrar para o corredor com pouca iluminação daquela mansão.

Nas reuniões anteriores, ele não corria o risco de ser arrastado por alguém para aquele lugar. Viu só? Renjun, mais uma vez, provando que era a causa do desequilíbrio natural.

Os olhos do moreno fixavam-se aos seus e Chenle não ousou desviar um minuto sequer, mas Renjun fez algo que o desabou. 

Aquilo teve um impacto maior que o esperado, o loiro não soube como reagir.

Huang sorrira para Chenle. Da mesma forma que sorriu quando eles se encontraram pela primeira vez, da mesma forma que ele ousava sorrir toda vez que o via. O sorriso era da mesma forma, mas, observando de perto, parecia diferente. Pôde observar todos os detalhes daquele sorriso, desde os dentes perfeitamente alinhados do garoto à pequena covinha que aparecia em sua bochecha. 

Assim como antes, não ousou desviar o olhar para outro lugar senão a boca do moreno. Ele tentava voltar sua atenção aos olhos de Renjun, mas algo estava o prendendo ali.

“Se perdeu em meus lábios, Chenle?” Não continha nenhum tom de ironia em sua voz, ele estava falando sério. Talvez um pouco sério até demais.

A voz melodiosa de Renjun pareceu o despertar de seu pequeno transe. “Eu deveria ter motivos para isso?”

O moreno estava um pouco incomodado em não ter a atenção de Chenle em seus olhos. Ele, particularmente, adorava ver que as pessoas focavam em seu olhar. Encarar intensamente era a parte preferida de Renjun em situações como aquela. Por isso, ele leva o dedo indicador até o queixo de Chenle, forçando um pouco aquele local, para que a troca de olhares voltasse a ser presente.

Huang sorri mais largo ao terminar de fazer aquilo, aproximando ainda mais os seus rostos. “Queria entender o porquê de você não gostar de mim, Chenle,” ele começa a dar passos para frente, enquanto Chenle fazia o oposto, caminhando para trás a cada passo que Renjun dava. “Não lembro de ter te feito alguma coisa que te tirasse do sério.”

Se Chenle se encontrasse da mesma maneira em que se encontrava dias atrás, ele, provavelmente, também diria que procurava por essas respostas, que Renjun não era o único. Parando, porém, para analisar a situação, Chenle meio que sabia o porquê.

Apenas um empurrãozinho era necessário para que o loiro descobrisse o porquê. Não imaginava que precisaria estar tão perto de Renjun para, finalmente, descobrir o porquê. 

Tecnicamente, essa resposta já estava respondida há tempos, Chenle que demorou a aceitá-la. Mas, naquela situação, será que valia a pena ficar em seu estado de negação por mais tempo?

A resposta estava, esse tempo todo, bem à sua frente. A resposta estava em Renjun e, para falar a verdade, a resposta é Renjun. Os lábios do moreno, em específico.

Não se tinha mais dúvidas do porquê o garoto irritar-se tanto com o outro. O que lhe irritava não era o fato de Renjun ser – muito – atraente, muito menos seus sorrisos, mas o fato de estar tão distante da boca do moreno. 

O fato de não poder quebrar a distância entre seus lábios e os de Renjun toda vez que o via.

O que deveria ter sido minutos para Chenle, foram segundos para Renjun. O loiro volta a encarar a boca do moreno. “Bem,” ele começa. Suas mãos se encontravam no tronco de Renjun, empurrando-o até suas costas encostarem na parede mais próxima. O moreno sorriu mais ainda ao observar a atitude de Chenle. Por um tempo, ele chegou a pensar que esse dia nunca chegaria. “Acho que é por isso.”

A distância entre os lábios dos dois não se existia mais, Chenle o beijava como se estivesse esperado por todas as suas vidas para aquilo.

E Renjun? Bem, ele poderia dizer o mesmo. Na verdade, ele pode e demonstrava que sentia o mesmo. Seja por cada vez que aprofundava mais ainda o beijo ou por cada vez que juntava ainda mais os seus corpos. Há uma probabilidade muito grande de ser por ter deixado Chenle morder e puxar seus lábios, largando-os logo em seguida, mas não deixando de chupar aquela parte ferida, provando um pouco do que seria Renjun. 

Talvez a liberdade que deu a Chenle de morder seu pescoço também comprovasse isso. Apesar de morder os próprios lábios para abafar gemidos, não conseguiu deixar alguns escaparem quando Chenle mordia locais diversos de seu pescoço, lambendo aqueles mesmos locais e chupando-os.

Cada vez que Chenle sugava um pouco de si, era como se Renjun estivesse se transportando à outra dimensão. Nunca sentiu algo parecido àquilo. Parecia fraco, pois quando Chenle brincava com a língua naquele local, além de seus pelos se arrepiarem, ele sentia suas pálpebras tremerem. Se o loiro não estivesse o prensando tão forte contra a parede, ele podia jurar que seus pés não teriam tanta força para mantê-lo em pé. 

A sensação de êxtase era algo incomparável. E, com toda a certeza, não queria parar de sentir aquilo, ainda mais se aquelas sensações fossem transmitidas por causa de Chenle.

O loiro volta a encarar Renjun, que ainda estava com os olhos fechados e respiração um tanto quanto descompassada. Sorri ao ver que Renjun abre os olhos no mesmo instante em que deixa um rápido selar nos lábios do moreno, não deixando de sorrir também.

“Acho que terei que te irritar mais vezes, então.” O moreno brinca.

Se fosse necessário mostrar-se irritado para Renjun tomar atitudes que resultariam naquilo, talvez ele tivesse gostado de ter perdido a paciência. Se fosse necessário ficar irritado por não estar beijando Renjun no momento em que o via, para que eles terminassem sempre daquela forma em que estavam, aquilo valesse a pena. 

Prometeu a si mesmo que estaria disposto a repetir aquilo sempre que o moreno quisesse – e olha que eles teriam toda a _eternidade_ para isso.


End file.
